Evil Barney Beach Movie
Evil Barney Beach Movie is a parody of Teen Beach Movie. The aired movie cannot be found on YouTube. The movie is made by Barney Bunch Productions and Paramount Pictures. This movie does not have any cursing but tons of violence. It aired on June, 22, 2014. Plot The Movie begins with Barney driving the bus with the kids and Chuck E. Cheese. When they stop at Evil Barney Beach, Barney says "Next stop, ruining the expedition of the RMS Titanic". When they arrive at the expedition, Barney raises the RMS Titanic. After when they raise the RMS Titanic with 1,000 shipboard cranes, 12 shiplaunched submarines, and 500 giant shipboard vacuums, all loaded on 2500 ships and boats, Barney says "You're stupid." to Kevin. Chuck E. Cheese says "Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late to my wedding" Barney says "Chuck, when are you getting married?" Barney says "Time to go" the kids say "YAY!!!" Barney says back "Don't leave to clean the RMS Titanic" the kids say "Awww" in a sad way. One year later, in 1999, the RMS Titanic is hardly done. Chuck E. Cheese says "My wife is pregnant". Barney says back "Congratulations" to Chuck E. Cheese. He says to Barney "Isn't my wedding ring awesome?" Barney says back "Yes, it is awesome." Barney says "OK everybody, lets go to New York City". the kids says "NO!!!". When they arrive at New York, Barney kills Melissa Howard with a gun. One year later, in 2000, the RMS Titanic is getting modern technology. Like GPS, a new throttle quadrant, and Eco-friendly engines, a new cabin, gauges, a new wheel, AND FINALLY new naval propellers. In the huge 883ft. long ship, Chuck E. Cheese says "In one month, my wife is having a baby." One month later, Chuck E. Cheese shows a picture of the baby to the kids and Barney. Ryan says "I hate this dumb job." Barney says back "Ryan, if you refuse, I'll kill you." Chuck E. Cheese says "It won't be finished if you refuse". One year later, in 2001, Barney interviews Tom Kenny. After the interview, he kills barney with a gun, but barney survives and runs away. Chuck E. Cheese says to Duncan Brannon "Merging with Showbiz Pizza was okay." He says back to Chuck E. Cheese "Is the RMS Titanic ready to set sail again?" Chuck E. Cheese says back to Duncan Brannon "No". Barney says to the kids "You're taking forever. Chuck E. Cheese will order the furniture, electronics, dining, and lifeboats." One year later, in 2002, the RMS Titanic is ready to set sail. The first family to come on board was the Squarepants Family. Spongebob Squarepants says "WOW! the RMS Titanic looks different". Barney says "It's time to go." to the kids. Chuck E. Cheese says "We're going to a New Jersey shore." The kids say "Which shore?" Chuck E. Cheese says back "Wildwood New Jersey." When they arrive in Wildwood, Kevin is on the Ferris Wheel with Chuck E. Cheese. Kevin waves to his friends, but Kevin falls off and dies. One year later, in 2003, when on the Disney Magic, Chuck E. Cheese says to Ryan "I'll always pay for stuff." Meanwhile, Barney babysits a 4-year-old boy named Charlie. When Barney babysits the boy, he killed Charlie with a knife. At dinner, they ordered room service. One year later, in 2004, Chuck E. Cheese sees Bob West. He says that "You voiced me for a little while." Bob West says back "Yes, I did." One year later, in 2005, Barney kills Baby Bop, B.J., and Riff. Chuck E. Cheese says "Time to go on the bus." the kids say "Awww." in a sad way. One year later, in 2006, Barney says "Let's go on the bus." Chuck E. Cheese says "We're going on a Carnival cruise." The kids say "YAY!!!" One year later, in 2007, Barney makes a announcement that the new Barney special is airing on September 17, 2007. Chuck E. Cheese says "And is sponsored by Chuck E. Cheese's". One year later, in 2008, Chuck E. Cheese says to Barney that Chuck E. Cheese is awesome. When Bart said to Barney "What do you want?" Barney sings "I Love You" Bart says "Bletch! that is horrible!" he gets a gun and shoots barney several times. Barney screams, but he survives. One year later, in 2009, Barney says "Worst kid ever!" Chuck E. Cheese says "I can't believe that you got shot by Bart Simpson." One year later in 2010 Chuck E. Cheese tells Barney that he will invite him and the others to New Year's Rockin' Eve 2014 with Ryan Seacrest. One year later, in 2011, Chuck E. Cheese, Carly E. Cheese and Barney got three tickets to a Justin Timberlake concert. One year later, in 2012, Barney and Chuck E. Cheese perform at the concert. One year later, in 2013, on New Year's Eve, Barney, Chuck E. Cheese, Carly E. Cheese, Ryan, and the kids get ready to see the Waterford Crystal Ball drop. Meanwhile The Pajanimals are crashing the party. They kill Ryan Seacrest and Miley Cyrus with a gun before the Ball drops. The Pajanimals make there annoucement that they will be on every PBS Kids affiliate on January 2, 2014. After that, they destroy the Waterford Crystal Ball with a bomb everyone boos at The Pajanimals except Barney and Chuck E. Cheese because they support The Pajanimals, so the people at the party leaves and everybody says "The Pajanimals ruined New Year's" and the movie ends. Characters *Barney *Chuck E. Cheese *Kevin *Ryan *Kids *Ryan Seacrest *Justin Timberlake *Miley Cyrus *Tom Kenny *Duncan Brannon *Bob West *Baby Bop *B.J. *Riff *The Pajanimals *Spongebob Squarepants *Spongebob's Mom *Spongebob's Dad *Gary the Snail *Patrick *Spongebob's Grandma Gayllery 9e21cf_f14622eeb9e34252bcef987e456ce32f.png_srb_p_583_375_75_22_0.50_1.20_0.00_png_srb.jpg Tits_tanic_balls_room.jpg The-Abandoned-New-York_4-640x426.jpg Category:Parody Category:Lost Barney Episodes Category:Barney's Crimes Category:Barney Bunch Related Category:Movies Category:Article of the Month Category:Crimes Of The Pajanimals Category:Pajanimals Related Category:Lost Movies Category:2014 Winners Category:Swell